Sasori x Deidara Poison RP
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: A role-play smut story done with LazyT90 on


Deidara sat on the bed of the hotel room currently sculpting a clay butterfly. The rain outside poured down and had been the reason they had stopped at a hotel for the night. The blond was grateful. Sasori and him had spent several days out on the road; and his back was soar from sleeping on rocks and the ground.

The blond's eyes shifted to Sasori. He'd noticed a strange silence over the puppet master that evening.

The red head sat opposite side of him on his own bed, facing the wall. Deidara wished he could see the expression his partner held. Maybe then he would know what Sasori was thinking.

Sasori thoughts were concentrated on the beautiful blonde boy behind him. He wanted to fuck him senseless so badly, but he didn't even know if Deidara felt the same way.

In his hand was a little bottle of paralyzing poison. He'd never used this on someone before and wanted to try it out on Deidara, just so he could get into his pants. But the question that kept popping into his head was how was he going to get this poison into the blonde?

"Danna?" Deidara asked, noticing how still his partner was and how his shoulders seemed so tense. He still couldn't see what Sasori's expression was and that bothered him. He'd hoped by calling the red head by his nickname, he might get a response.

Sasori turned his head over and looked to his confused parter with a blank look to his face, then asked, "What Deidara?"

The blond stared at Sasori, unable to read any emotion in his face. He mentally scolded himself for expecting more from his heart-less partner. Literally.

"You've just been quiet tonight, is all. I thought maybe your upset with our mission or something, un." Deidara replied, looking over his partner's perfectly crafted face. He wondered if Sasori had always looked so perfect or if it was because of his puppet body.

"No, its nothing Deidara." Sasori replied.

He turned his head back to the little bottle in his hand and quietly sighed. Maybe he could put some of this into his drink?

Deidara watched the puppet master's backside. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He never did beside the Akatsuki cloak.

The blond wanted to reach out and touch it. Sasori's back looked so life-like, almost like it was made out of skin. And that face. It was so perfect.

But the blond told himself he would never admit it aloud. His art was better; that was that.

Sasori groaned and then got up from his seat. He stuttered over to the fridge and opened it, then looking back to Deidara and asking, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Deidara looked up at Sasori in surprise. He was unused to his partner being generous or kind.

"Ugh... yeah. I'll have cold tea, if that's okay." The blond replied, trying to look around Sasori's body to see what the fridge had to drink.

Sasori pulled out some tea from the fridge and set it down on a table next to it. He poured the tea into a cup and then added the paralyzing poison afterwards. He took a spoon and stirred it slowly. Once he had finished, he turned around and gave the cup to the blonde. "Here." Then he sat down and looked to his partner.

Deidara gulped down a large amount of the tea at first, finding himself oddly thirsty. He slowed down on the drink, finding it having an odd after taste.

"It was nice. Thank you, un." The blond said once he'd finished the cup.

"It tasted a little weird, but I-" Deidara stopped short, feeling his whole body collapse from underneath him onto the bed. The cup fell to the ground in a SMASH, breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Sasori?!!!" Deidara asked, unable to hid the fear from his voice. He couldn't move his body, despite how matter he tried.

Sasori smirked, he finally got what he wanted. He got up from his seat and crawled on top of Deidara.

"Sasori?" The blond whispered, still not reserved an answer. The weight of Sasori on top of him seemed lessen the weight the poison put on all his limbs. It gave feeling to his stomach, but not enough to make him able to move.

Sasori simply ignored him. He wanted sex, and he wanted it now, and he only wanted it with Deidara. Everyone else was crap to him, but there was something about the blonde that made Sasori's stomach tingle on the inside. Maybe it was his personality? Or maybe it just his looks?

Either way, Sasori smirked and leaned down to Deidara ear and whispered back to him, "Yes Deidara?"

The blond felt shivers down his shine at Sasori's breath on his ear.

"I-..." Deidara wasn't sure what to say. It was like a dream he'd aways longed to have, only the touch of his partner reassured him it wasn't a dream.

"What are you planning to do with me?" He finally managed to word.

Sasori chuckled a bit towards Deidara's confusion and twirled some of Deidara's long blonde hair with a few of his fingers and smiled.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've always liked you more than a partner. I want you Deidara, I want your body."

"I'm not sure of this." Deidara replied, but found it hard to speak while being paralyzed. He'd have to speak the shortest sentences as possible. "I wanted you too, but I just did know how to ask. I thought you'd hate me for asking. But now it's like this I don't know what to do. I still want you, but..." The blond's voice trailed off. He'd spoken to much.

Sasori looked down and away from the blonde. He was sort of expecting something like this to happen, but not this fast.

What Deidara said left him speechless, he couldn't speak, let alone think of a reply. Now he felt bad about doing this to him.

"This is what you want, right?" Deidara asked, seeing he'd made his partner upset.

"Go ahead and take me, un. It's what I want too."

Sasori smiled but was still unsure about this. "Are you sure?"

Deidara gave a heavy sigh, but smiled none the less.

"I'm sure, un."

Sasori smiled again but for some reason, he couldn't. He wanted him but he also wanted Deidara to feel the full experience. He moaned a bit and climbed off of Deidara, then looking away and saying,

"I'm sorry... I can't. I want to wait until the poison wears off..."

Deidara's eyes widened. He tried with all his might to push himself up and grab Sasori, hugging him and telling him it was okay. But that damned poison wouldn't let him.

"No!!!" The blond cried, trying to move.

"Please don't go! I want you to take me. I want you. I don't care if I can't move, I want you to touch me." Deidara called out, blushing as the words escaped his lips and reached his own ears.

Sasori looked to his parter a bit stunned and amazed. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it.

He softly smiled and crawled back on top of Deidara, then immediately kissing him on the lips passionately.

Deidara still had control over his mouth. He felt his lips tingle at the sensation of Sasori's lips pressed against his own. It felt warm and kind, like a campfire. And it made his heart flutter with butterflies to the point he had to open his mouth to breath.

Sasori had noticed his partner opened his mouth for some air, so he took the opportunity while he had it and slowly slid his tongue into his moist cavern.

The blond flinched, feeling the warm tongue of the puppet master graze across his sensitive taste buds. Deidara savored the sweet taste of Sasori, their tongues sliding across each other as they battled for dominance.

Sasori soon gained dominance as their tongues battled for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly coated every inch of his mouth with his saliva, making himself moan a little.

Deidara had let his partner seize control. He'd been to tired to fight back for long and he was enjoying every bit of the wonderful feeling Sasori's tongue gave him as it violated the moist cavern of his mouth. He moaned loudly, suffocating under the hot sweet kiss.

The kiss was finally broken, Sasori was panting heavily and his face was a bit red. He liked doing this and apparently so did his partner.

He used his arms and lifted himself up a bit, then sitting down on top of Deidara's crotch and sighing softly, trying getting comfy. He trailed his hands to the blonde's cloak, then slowly unbuttoning it and removing it.

Deidara winced when felt Sasori sit on top of his sensitive lower body area. Not from pain, but from the pleasure that shot up his spine as the puppet master rubbed their groins together. The blond blushed like mad when his cloak was removed, hoping Sasori wouldn't see the bulged in his pants that had already began to harden.

"Your blushing." Sasori purred.

He let his hand seductively slide underneath the blonde's shirt and feel around his chest, then tweaking one of his nipples until it got hard.

Deidara gasped as his partner's cold hands traveled up his body and played with the nipple. His blush increased at the knowledge Sasori knew he was blushing.

"It's not my fault, un." The blond whimpered, not wanting to admit he was hard this early.

"And your getting hard too." He added.

Sasori removed his hand from underneath Deidara's shirt and unbuttoned the blonde's pants.

Deidara hissed as the cold air hit his lower body. He bit his bottom lip, mentally commanding his partner to hurry and take him. But it was above his pride, it seemed, he would beg aloud. He knew Sasori would eventually make his way there.

"I hoped you wouldn't of noticed that." Deidara pouted at the red head's previous words.

"Why wouldn't I? It's so obvious you want me."

Sasori continued to fiddle around with his pants by gently sliding them off of him along with the blonde's boxers. He smirked, seeing the blonde's hardened member and leaned down to lick it.

Deidara gasped and moaned, panting heavily as he tried with all his being to move his arms to push his partner's head down to suck him. But of course, he was unable to move his limbs and Deidara was stuck making pout like whimpers.

"Your the one with that damned hot body! It's not my fault if I get hard just thinking about you." The blond sighed.

"Oh, so how many times have you had these wild fantasies about me Dei-kun?"

Sasori licked him again and even kissed his member here and there just to please him.

Deidara panted heavily at the touches. His member was beginning to throb with unrequited attention.

"More then I could count, un." The blond looked away, his face as red as Sasori's hair.

"Oh, so how long have you liked me this badly?" He seductively asked.

Sasori soon began to slowly engulf his member, but only the tip, wanting to savor the experience. He sucked sweetly on his member, getting his partner to moan greatly.

Deidara was to busy in pleasure to reply. He wanted to speak, but all that came out of his throat were moans.

"Since the first time I saw your real body." The blond managed to say past the distractions of his partner's tongue.

"I see. Well, I guess I should say that I've been wanting to do this ever since the day we became partners."

He continued to suck on his member sweetly, but soon got bored of that. He engulfed the rest of it and sucked on him a little rougher.

Deidara gasped, bucking backward. It seemed his paralyzing was beginning to wear off. Perhaps from all the excitement. He didn't have complete control of his hands and his he couldn't move his arms, but his palm mouths went insane with all the attention. They began drooling and thrashing around widely.

"Whats wrong with the mouths on your hands?" Sasori asked a bit concerned.

He kept on sucking him like a lollipop, up and down, side to side, and even backwards.

"They get like that when I'm really hard, un." Deidara said through gritted teeth. He felt himself near his max, trying to hold himself back from cumming.

"Oh, so your really hard huh?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

He looked to his partners member and engulfed the whole thing, then sucking roughly.

"Yeah. I don't think I can last much longer." The blond said, panting heavily.

Sasori kept on sucking roughly on his member, driving his partner insane.

Deidara thrusted his head back in a loud moan. He bit his lip, trying to keep from release this early, but found himself unable to hold back. The blond gasped and groaned, his whole body tightening and burning up. He knew he was at his limits.

Sasori knew his partner was done for. He hated how the blonde was holding back. So he deep throated Deidara's length and continued to suck him dry.

Deidara no longer fought against it. He felt his stomach become hot, suddenly shooting down his body insides like a gun and liquidizing into hot seed that shoot from his member like an explosion as the blond screamed Sasori's name in warning.

Sasori could now finally taste his partner, it was disgusting but to him he tasted like heaven. He swallowed all the heavenly cum and looked to his new uke... more like his eyes to be exact. They were such the prettiest shade of baby blue. Sasori just wanted to melt in it. He leaned up to him and kissed Deidara on the lips passionately.

Deidara returned the kiss, savoring every moment of the closeness of his partner. After cumming, the blond felt like life couldn't be better. Like all his stress had been lifted and he was free from all the worries of the world. His stomach filled with warm tingles, knowing he was exactly next to the person he wanted to be.

The blond suddenly realized Sasori had yet to cum. He felt guilty, hording this wonderful feeling to himself... but he couldn't move because of the poison.

"Danna... do you have an antidote for this poison?" Deidara broke the kiss to ask, looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his partner.

Sasori looked to his partner and softly smiled. "Of course I do."

He got up off of Deidara and grabbed another test tube out of his cloak filled with the antidote. When he returned, he sat back down on top of his partner and opened the bottle. "Open wide." He said, then opening the bottle.

The blond opened his mouth as wide as he could, blushing at the pervert thoughts that ran through his head.

Sasori poured the clear liquid into his new lover's mouth very slowly. Once it was all gone, he closed it and put it on the ground gently. He watched Deidara swallow it all.

The blond had only swallowed the nasty tasting antidote at the thought of his partner and the ability to move again. He'd never realized how much he's taken the ability to move for granted. Once he'd drunken it all, he immediately tried to move, but with little success. So far, all he could feel was tingling all over his body.

"I don't think it's working, un." Deidara said, slightly frustrated.

"It works, it just takes about ten minutes for it to fully get into you."

Sasori leaned up and kissed Deidara lustfully for a bit of relief.

The blond kissed back, trying not to become to lustfully involved in the kiss. He didn't want to torture his Danna anymore then he had to while waiting for his body mobility to return.

Sasori bent down to Deidara's neck and bit at it gently, then licking and sucking at to please the blonde and to pass some time.

"It's not fair." The blond pouted suddenly.

"What's not fair?" Sasori questioned.

"How long it is taking for the antidote to work..." Deidara replied, then added, "Your still hard and I can't do anything about it. I feel bad because you didn't get to cum yet, un."

"Oh really? Is that it?" Sasori seductively asked

He got up and literally sat on top of Deidara's chest, then grabbing his member and showing it to his partner.

"You want to help me cum then? Then while we wait for the antidote to get into you, which will probably be in a few more minutes, you could possibly help me out..."

Deidara had trouble replying. His mouth was plenty preoccupied.

He decided he'd talk later. Right now he wanted to help his Danna as much as possible.

The blond licked Sasori's member. He played with it with his tongue teasingly, even going as far as to nibble lightly enough to not cause pain. Every perverted thought that entered Deidara's mind was put into action to tease Sasori's length, earning the him pre-cum. He drank it all, mentally frowning to himself at the taste. Still, he didn't stop. It was for his Danna.

Sasori tilted his head up slightly and moaned in pleasure. He loved what the blonde was doing to him. Then he noticed Deidara was only getting around the tip of his member. So he scooted a bit towards Deidara and gave him a few more options to do with his length.

Deidara gulped it down, sucking for more of his partner's manly hood. He was creating a pumping motion with his mouth around Sasori's length.

Sasori had started heavily panting, even tiny tears of pleasure dropped from his eyes. He still wanted more. He grabbed Deidara's head and gripped onto his hair, then moving him in further a little more. "Your so skilled at this Deidara..."

Deidara took the compliment in silence, mentally smiling and concentrating on his work. He sucked even harder, tugging on his partner's length with his tongue.

Sasori couldn't take it, his partner was going too fast and it was wearing him down. "D-Deidara... I can't take it much longer..."

The words feed into his actions, causing Deidara to suck with his mouth his hardest. He took the entire length into his mouth, choking his throat. He didn't stop sucking, determined to earn his partner's release.

Sasori finally lost it. All of the feelings he had in his member vanished. Not to mention he was holding up so cum that it felt like he was going to explode. So he let it all out, he finally came into Deidara's throat.

Deidara swallowed every last bit. He removed himself from underneath Sasori, frowning at the awful taste. "I finally have control of my body again." The blond said, setting up and rubbing his stiff shoulders.

Sasori smiled while watching Deidara relax his shoulders. "I'm sorry I put that stuff into your drink..."

The blond looked over to his partner in surprise.

"No. It's okay. I don't like being poisoned, that's a definite. But if you hadn't, I would of never known how you feel towards me. It was worth it, un." Deidara replied, giving a reassuring smile.

Sasori smiled back in surprise and slowly wrapped his arms around his partner, hugging him gently. "I love you."

Deidara blushed, his face warm in a smile. He buried his head in the crook of his new lover's neck, his eyes closing in tiredness.

"I love you too." Deidara replied, feeling it true with every bit of his existence.

Sasori then began to lower himself and Deidara back onto the bed. He softly intertwined his hands with his partners and licked his cheek, then his lips wanting a kiss.

Deidara's lips met his partners, his heart filled with warmness and a feeling of being complete.

"I don't want this moment to ever end." The blond said, blushing and looking ukish.

Sasori softly smiled and looked to his partner with happiness.

"Neither do I." He said, kissing Deidara on the lips.

Deidara returned the kiss. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted to sleep.

Sasori seemed to notice his partner was wanting sleep, he had to hurry this up. So Sasori slid a few fingers into Deidara's mouth and told him to suck on them.

The blond did as he was told, taking the fingers into his mouth and evenly coating the digits.

Once they were ready and wet, Sasori removed them from his partners mouth and slid them from his chest, all the way down to his lower area.

Deidara shivered, feeling himself begging to wake again. He had a general idea of where this was going to lead.

"Are you... planning to enter me?" The blue eyes asked, blushing.

Sasori nodded and circled the wet, index finger around his entrance, getting him ready.

Deidara flinched. His muscles tighten and he gripped the blankets of the bed.

"I don't know if I'm ready." The blond said, pouting and bitting his lips. He was afraid.

Sasori frowned and quickly pecked Deidara on the lips.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Then he went ahead with it and slowly began to stick the finger inside of him.

Deidara tried to hold still. He bite his bottom lip, adjusting to the wonderful but strange feeling from behind.

"Will it hurt?" The blond asked, closing his eyes.

"A little bit at first, but you will get used to it." Sasori said, slowly sticking another finger inside his uke.

Deidara gave a soft moan. So far, it felt more odd then painful. But good too.

"Okay, I'll try it because it's for you Sasori-Danna, un."

Sasori softly smiled and kissed Deidara on the lips. When he did, he managed to push the last finger in as pleasant as possible.

Deidara opened his mouth, sliding his tongue forward to lick his partner's lips. He tilted his head back to breath heavily when the last finger was inserted.

Sasori smirked and opened his mouth, then sliding his tongue into his partners mouth. He kept the fingers there to let Deidara get used to things.

The blond returned the kiss, letting his partner take dominance.

Sasori licked around Deidara's moist cavern, trying to savor his sweet flavors. Then once he felt Deidara was ready, he pulled the fingers out of him.

Deidara immediately felt nervous and excited. He fingered the bedsheets and fidgeted, waiting to be entered by his partner.

Sasori finally broke the kiss, having only a lock of saliva keeping the two connected. He leaned up and stretched his back a bit, then looking down and grabbing his member. He let the tip of it brush against the blonde's entrance.

"Are you ready Deidara?"

Deidara gave a soft yelp when his partner's length teased his heated entrance. Sasori's words filled his ears only seconds later, causing him to shutter with loving butterflies in his stomach for the red head.

"Yes..." The blond whispered, not trusting himself to say anything else.

Sasori smiled and then began to enter the blonde slowly. He felt so warm and nice on the inside. Sasori smiled due to the fact and entered him all of the way, then panting a bit.

Deidara arched his back as he griped the bedsheets. He gritted his teeth, promising himself he could handle it. He remembered his partner's words telling him he would get used to it. The longer Sasori remained inside of him, the more he began to adjust.

"Move..." The blond muttered, fidgeting.

Sasori did as asked and pulled out just about half way, and then thrusted back right on in. He continued to do this slowly to let Deidara get used to the feeling of being thrusted into.

Deidara cried out every time he felt his body be pounded into. He was tight at first, but as his partner continued, he began to feel less pain and more pleasure.

Sasori continued pounding into Deidara, but now he was going faster. He felt Deidara had adjusted and wanted more. He gave it to him as pleasurable as he could.

The blond was staring to enjoy this. He felt himself become hard again and the fear of not being able release made him cry out to his partner, "Danna... I need to cum."

Sasori continued thrusting deep into Deidara, slamming straight into his sweet spot.

"Then come... I'm not holding you back."

The blond grabbed hold of his own length, pumping himself and closing his eyes to intake the wonderful feelings he was gaining from both himself and his partner. His whimpers became louder as he felt himself near his edge. Deidara whole body tightened to maximum point and released suddenly. He came in his hand and on their stomachs.

Sasori winced, he felt Deidara suddenly tighten around his member when he came into his own hand. He didn't want to cum yet. He managed to hold it in and continue thrusting into his lover.

The blond panted heavily. "Danna?..." He whined, unsure of what he was even asking.

"Yes Deidara?" Sasori asked, still pounding into Deidara.

"I-... I want a turn too, un. I want to enter you." The blond answered, confidence lots at the question.

Sasori looked to him a bit surprised, then smirked.

"So you want to enter me? Your going to have to wait until I've cummed." Sasori replied, then continuing to thrust in and out of him.

Deidara nodded and gave a whimper.

He continued to pull out of Deidara half way and slam right back on in at a fast pace. He enjoyed the feeling, but he couldn't enjoy it for long. Sasori came minutes later when he felt Deidara tighten around his member.

The blond gasped as he felt the shot into him. It felt good.

Sasori pulled out of him, panting a bit. He smiled at Deidara.

"That was fun."

"Un... but now it's my turn." The blond said, grinning.

Sasori chuckled, then laying down on his back. He now was letting Deidara be in control.

"Yes it is." Sasori purred.

Deidara blushed. He felt hesitant, even knowing he had control. He sighed heavily, preparing himself mentally to act seme. He moved to sit on his knees at Sasori's front. Deidara glided a hand to the puppet master's hole, sliding forth his palm mouth to enter and lubricate the entrance.

Sasori flinched, feeling the tongue slowly penetrate him. A light blushed formed across his face. This felt good to him.

Deidara waited. He heard no sighs of complaints and continued forwards, forcing his palm tongue in completely. The blond evenly coating the entrance and inside.

Sasori gasped feeling the tongue lick around his insides. He arched his back upward and moaned in pleasure.

The blond loved the reaction he earned. He removed his tongue, replacing it with the tip of his length.

"Ready?"

Sasori nodded, wanting Deidara to enter him already. He gripped onto the bed sheets and braced for impact.

Deidara slowly slid his thigh forward, entering Sasori halfway and then thrusting forward.

Sasori winced in pain. It hurt, but he could manage. He squirmed around a tiny bit, trying to adjust to his size.

The blond waited for his partner to adjust completely, then pulled out and thrusted back in. He waited several seconds before repeating the action. Deidara started slow at first, giving a pause between each thrust. But as he continued, less time was left between each entering and eventually a steady rhythm was built.

He gasped lightly whenever he felt the blonde push his manly hood inside of him and then thrust it back out. He let go of the sheets, finally used to the situation, but then threw his arms up and above his head. the position felt comfortable to him.

Deidara grabbed hold of the puppet master's member, pumping him as he pushed in and out.

Sasori lifted his legs up a bit and yelped in shock when he felt Deidara grab and pump his member. He moaned deeply, enjoying everything he could get.

The blond continued to pump and enter his partner. He felt himself reaching his limits, but refused to cum before Sasori did. He would have to work harder to make the red head cum before him. Deidara decreased his speed of thrust, putting more attention into pleasuring his partner's member.

Sasori groaned, already feeling his climax reaching. He knew Deidara was doing this on purpose, but it felt so good to him. Then before you know it, his eyes widened a bit and he came into Deidara's hands.

Deidara came only a short time after, shooting the seed deep into his partner.

"Danna... I-... I love you. Those words aren't enough to explain how I feel right now... I don't want to live without you, un."

Sasori moaned when he felt Deidara come inside of him, then to top things off, the warmness of his words were comforting him unlike no human could do alone. Sasori slowly wrapped his arms around his partner, embracing him gently, then replying,

"I love you too Deidara. I don't want to live a second of my life without you."

The blond lay beside his partner, hugged close. He nuzzled his head against Sasori's chest. "It is hard to believe we've never told another how we feel before... I'm so happy. I wish something like this had happened before now, we've been partners for so long. Now that we're together, I mean, as a couple... we are, aren't we? A couple I mean, un."

Sasori looked up to Deidara and smiled with reassurance. "Don't worry Dei-kun, were a couple now."

"I'm so glad..." Deidara closed his mouth, his eyes becoming heavy. His body had been strained too far and he was tired. The blond gave a yawn, closing his eyes and curling up close to his boyfriend.

Sasori knew he was tired. He smiled towards the thought and cuddled up to the blonde as well, then shutting his eyes and nuzzling his face deep into his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, un."


End file.
